


【龙兔】如果你拥抱我

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 万丈龙我被一个应召男妓敲开了门，没等他质疑，就进入了一场绝妙的性爱之中。当他开始对名叫战兔的男妓产生同情时，仙德瑞拉的魔法消失了，战兔不得不离开。





	【龙兔】如果你拥抱我

万丈龙我刚放好行李，安安稳稳地躺在床上发了会呆，刚蓄起来的舒适安逸就被敲门声敲得一干二净。一开始敲门声很有礼貌，三下三下的、轻轻地敲。万丈刻意忽视了，希望来访者早点放弃。

“客房服务。”声音隔了层门有些模糊，万丈皱起眉头，不明白自己什么时候叫了服务。

服务生显然有必须得到回应的需求，大幅提高了敲打的力度。万丈龙我自欺欺人地在床上翻了个身，听到服务员声音里有些愠怒：“客房服务”。

万丈开门前匆匆把头发抓乱，装出来一副抱歉的样子，“抱歉，刚才在睡……”

这怎么看也不是个服务员。来客用手紧紧裹着风衣，手里提着一只桶包。他飞快地从万丈拉开的门缝挤进去，当着万丈的面把门合在身后。桶包被他甩到一边，他仍然紧抓着风衣，像在隐瞒什么。万丈目瞪口呆，半晌组织不出语言。

“你打的电话对吧？”来客问道，不过他似乎根本不在乎万丈怎么回答。他拎起包，利落地走到床边，期间有些不屑地扫了眼万丈敞开的乱糟糟的行李箱。

“你是谁？”万丈最后这样问道。也许这不是最紧要的问题。仍然紧抓着风衣的来客敷衍地把一张小巧的名片拍在他手里，万丈觉得这个人在对自己生闷气，又猜不出对方生气的原因。

名片四周镶了圈俗套的金边，左上角用花体字写了潘多拉几个字，是公司的名字吗？但这又不是他住的旅店名字。中间是工整的两个汉字：战兔。

“感谢您选择潘多拉。”战兔职业性地微笑一下，冲他潦草地鞠躬，随后毫无预兆地松开手，风衣没了束缚，自然地向两边松开。一瞬间万丈知道了战兔的职业。

“那个、我觉得应该是误会、我……”万丈结结巴巴地看着战兔脱下风衣，认真地挂在衣帽架上。转过身，像是在努力鼓起勇气一样背着手，而不是遮掩身上完全起不到庇身作用的衣服。

万丈从没见过真人穿这样满是蕾丝的连体内衣，还是男人。战兔作为男人，体毛稀薄，胸部以不同于肌肉男的形式微微凹起，把胸衣拉出了一点弧度。腿带也紧紧箍在大腿上，只有较宽的肩背有一丝轻微的违和感。

“是以客人的指定方式穿着的……”战兔声音弱了下去。万丈看到他在紧张地轻轻发抖，眼神也垂了下去，盯着两人之间的一截地板。他显然在极力鼓励自己不要就这样过去抓过风衣保护自己，却又无法再勇敢到主动上前服务。

“客人？”战兔夹着大腿，站在床脚，怯生生地呼唤道。万丈僵硬着走过去，拿不准该不该劝他回去。

“抱歉，这身衣服让我有点紧张。”战兔讨好地笑了一下，主动跪了下来，替万丈解开裤链。他隔着内裤布料轻轻吻了一下万丈的阴茎，热气和某种战兔身上特有的香气即刻沾上万丈，让万丈犹豫起来。

他细嫩的手指拉着内裤的边把万丈的内裤一点点褪下，挂在腿间。万丈的呆愣让他决定先不在意堆成一团的裤子，他双手环起阴茎，轻轻用掌心摩擦。战兔掌心软软的，沾着一层发冷的汗水，可当战兔保持这个姿势抬头看向万丈时，万丈难耐地硬了起来。

万丈的欲望清晰、简洁而强烈。他和战兔对视一眼，战兔被他微皱起眉，汗水滑过喉结的样子打动，入迷地顿了一下，再匆匆低下头，含进万丈的阴茎。

口交算是万丈龙我的新体验，尽管战兔只能把龟头和一部分柱体含进去，温暖、湿润的狂呼一瞬间响彻万丈耳畔，他一下子对尚且陌生的战兔产生了强烈的怜爱之情。他想用自己男性的部分疼爱战兔，他想抚摸战兔的黑发，他想对见面不到二十分钟的战兔说情话。

战兔的嘴被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，万丈迟疑地摸上战兔的后脑勺，抑制着自己让战兔活动起来的欲望。纷争产生在他自己心中，他既希望充分利用战兔的口腔，又不忍心战兔因自己落下泪来。战兔眼眶发红，泫然欲泣，呼吸都有些不顺畅。渐渐的，战兔自己动了起来，尽管每一下似乎都在抑制吐出阴茎呕吐的欲望。

时不时战兔就抬眼看向万丈，每次万丈都正好能和他对上视线，所以万丈一定一直看着自己。万丈替他把额发拨到耳后，动作轻柔而富含情意，这在客人之中是很少见的。战兔用不容易被注意的方式往万丈身上凑了凑，依靠在这个他很有好感的客人身上。

“没事吧？”战兔吐出阴茎，擦拭自己嘴边溢出的涎水时万丈关切地问道。战兔听到后猛然缩了一下身体，垂着头，用手背蹭着脸，万丈担心他已经哭了。“没事。抱歉、我还不太熟悉……”战兔眼角发红，勉强地冲万丈笑了一下。他再度托起万丈的阴茎，不过这回他用手指环绕，转而去舔弄囊袋。他的动作很细致，像要舔开每一条缝隙一样，万丈脸一直红到了脖子跟，没多久就全射到了战兔手里。战兔疲惫地坐下喘着气，歪着头不是很情愿地舔舐万丈的精液。万丈用了点时间从高潮飘飘欲仙的感觉中抽离出来，红着脸提上裤子，急忙想去拿钱包，却被战兔抓住小腿，半推半就地躺到床上。

战兔跪坐在万丈身上，紧盯着万丈，用指尖一点点挑下身上的蕾丝内衣。他拉开桶包，把一只避孕套丢到万丈身上，自己手指全浸到润滑液里，再在万丈惊异的注视下伸进后穴。

万丈犹豫了一下，又脱掉了裤子，不然总显得不太公平。“我叫万丈、万丈龙我”他没头没脑地来了一句，也许是因为他内心的某个地方希望战兔一会能喊他的名字，而不是怯生生地接着  
叫“客人”。汗水滑过战兔腰腹，万丈盯着他扩张时，突然意识到此时这幅身体理应是自己可以触摸取悦的，便双手环上一开始就觉得纤细过头的腰，缓缓向上挪移，最后用拇指指腹按揉战兔的乳头。

“嘶……”战兔用气音回应。他手上动作很慢，一部分原因是他希望享受一回，就算赶不上末班电车也没关系。万丈主动告诉他名字，为他播下了许多蠢蠢欲动的情愫。情愫注定在性爱的催化剂中膨胀到顶峰，说不定他之后还会为万丈哭一场呢。

虽然战兔完全猜不到对方选择雇佣自己的理由，万丈很像是第一次跟男人做，而且一副不知情的样子。追根问底向来不是他的工作，他好好确认过门牌号了。

扩张完成时，战兔轻轻冲万丈点了点头，万丈便托着他的腰，帮他坐了下去。

“进、进来了……”说些可爱话也是工作的一部分，不过战兔通常完成得不太好，“万丈的……好大……”

“肚子都撑起来了哦，”万丈说，“玩笑啦。”

“呜……”战兔紧握着万丈的手，头埋在万丈颈间，双腿颤抖。

万丈动作起来，像要把肌肤融进战兔身体里一样猛烈。“你为什么做这个？”万丈问道。战兔没有征兆地抽了下鼻子，断断续续地回答，“那个时候……实验失败了……”

“哈……投资人要收回一部分的资金、说什么……你只适合做这个的话……”战兔自暴自弃地笑了一下，“我一开始是想挣点快钱，现在……公司不肯放我走……”

万丈沉默了，表情皱起来，战兔托起他的脸颊，“万丈听了也不用在意啊。”

“不在意，不可能的吧。”万丈把战兔拉过来，亲了上去，“战兔不喜欢的话，我希望战兔能回到正常的生活里去。”

战兔点了一下刚刚被万丈亲过的嘴唇，终于流下泪来。

“好温柔啊……万丈……”

“现在就只能让你舒服一点。”万丈抱着战兔换成自己在上的体型，看到战兔不知所措地抓紧了床单，“舒服吗？”

回答他的是一连串不成话的呜咽和呻吟，战兔环起他的后背，指尖在背上抓挠着。他再倾身接吻时战兔射了出来，湿热地喷在两人小腹上。战兔像初识情乐的少年人一样害羞地顾左右而言他，为身体的擅自享乐惭愧不已。

“舒服……”战兔小声说着，万丈射精前他自己又射了一次，万丈拔出去时战兔身体软成一团，瘫在床上不停地喘息。

万丈轻笑了一下，从钱包里点出一小叠钞票塞进战兔风衣口袋里，期间战兔都没有回过神来，仍然躺在床上休息。他走近浴室，想着等战兔缓过来再让战兔洗一下。

水声稀拉拉地响起后，战兔慢慢爬起来，朦胧地抓起手机。十几条未接来电冲淡了性爱的余韵，他咳了两声，拨了回去。

“……是、是，我知道了，我立刻过去。”

万丈走出浴室时看到战兔脸色惨白，飞快地收拾着东西，他招呼战兔洗澡的邀请被战兔毫不犹豫地拒绝了，万丈倚在浴室门口，有些困惑。

战兔从包里拽出几件普通衣服，心事重重地套上，穿上风衣就要离开。

“你不……睡一下吗？”万丈问道。

战兔像想起来什么一样，冲他深鞠一躬，“今天给您添麻烦了，实在是非常抱歉，看来是我看错了一条街……”

随后他甩上门，断绝了万丈已经升起的热乎乎的情意。现在那段情绪就像滴在肩头的头发上的水滴，冰冷地垂直下滑，而浴室的水蒸气还余热未消。


End file.
